Dirt
by Chi-Hime
Summary: RenjiIchigo. Very limey. Please don't read if you don't like the pairing, but if you do, i think you might like it.Ichigo is mad and just fought hollows by himself, after enter Renji with Ice cream. Bad at summaries, please read and enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**A/N: This is a Renji/Ichigo fanfic. It has very limey parts. I was very proud of it, hope you enjoy it and if you don't, I'M SORRY. Ok read and enjoy. Thank you. Ritsu**

**Dirt**

The crimson sun already began to set in the dimming sky as Ichigo slid roughly back into his body,which had been propped against a tree so no damage would come to it as he fought three enormous hollows.

After re-entering his body, Ichigo stood up and dusted some dirt off of his pants and shoulders, they were slightly dirty because his body was sitting on a mound of dirt under the tree. He gave a small growl of frustration as he turned around in circles, looking to see if anybody was even gonna come and check and see if he killed those damned Hollows. "Damn it," he yelled to himself letting out his frustration by pounding a fist roughly into a tree. "It's not like it was hard to kill those bastards, but where the hell is everyone else while I'm fighting my ass off!"

"What in the hell are you bitchin' 'bout this time?" A familiar voice brought even more rage to the already killer looking carrot-top. Ichigo turned around and was staring face to face with the vice captain of squad six Abarai Renji who was casually eating an ice cream cone a blank stare upon his face.

"Don't ask stupid questions you idiot!" Ichigo fumed, balling up his fists. You could almost see steam coming from his ears. "Where the hell where you when I was fighting those freakin' hollows!" Renji took a long lick from his ice cream and held it up showing Ichigo.

"Damn it All! You went and got a fucking ice cream cone instead of helping me kill those fucking Hollows!" Renji just continued to stare at him and once again held the frozen treat out to Ichigo.

"If you wanted a lick you could've just asked nicely."

Ichigo was livid "You Bastard!" he hissed.

Renji gave a sexy grin and mischievously licked the dripping ice cream as it ran onto his hand. "Oh come on don't be a jackass, You know you want some. Yummy it's strawberry."

Ichigo's eye gave a violent twitch before he took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Ok, fine, you don't want any." and with one final lick Renji tossed the cone off to the side.

"Whatever." Ichigo said bitterly, "I'm tired because i actually did my job. I'm goin' home." But when he looked up to see if Renji was listening, he noticed he was no longer there. Instead he felt something repeatedly brush against his backside. Slowly Ichigo put his arm behind his back and grabbed the wrist of the man who was patting his butt. "Renji," Ichigo said calmly trunning around to face him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Renji looked at Ichigo and grinned. "You had a little dirt on your ass, I was just trying to get it off." Rnji's grin spread as a thought popped into his mind. "I think theres still some more, do you want me to get it?" Renji extended an arm but before he had a chance to do anything, Ichigo gave a hard tug on his wrist bringing them face to face. Taking advantage of their closeness, Renji leaned forward and captured Ichigo's lips in a lust filled kiss.

Ichigo was stunned. He let go of Renji's wrist and pulled away from the kiss. "Wha...um...but I...What the hell was that for?" Ichigo tried to figure out what happened, but it was all to much. 'What the hell was he thinking? We're in public! I'm a guy! What if someone saw us? I hope he dose it again, no, no, no,what the hell am I thinking.' " That's just wrong damn it!" Ichigo yelled aloud

Renji grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Oh shut up, you know you want me!" and with that he pushed Ichigo to the ground and straddled his hips. To his surprise Ichigo didn't resist, he just looked up at Renji with sarcasm etched in his features.

"And what if I did like it? Watcha' gonna do 'bout it." Ichigo gave a satisfied grin as Renji ripped his shirt completely off then he took off his own, leaving both bare chested. With that Renji went down on top of Ichigo crashing their lips together fiercely. He licked his hot, wet tongue over Ichigo's lips begging for entrance. Ichigo smiled and slightly parted his mouth. Renji ceased the opportunity and plunged his tongue into Ichigo's hot cavern. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck so they were laying bare chest to bare chest.

Anxious and wanting to experiment, Ichigo began to roughly buck his hips into Renji's. Renji moaned into the orange-haired boys mouth. Liking Renji's reaction, Ichigo picked up the pace. "Damn It!" Renji groaned, breaking his lips away as Ichigo began bucking harder and faster. " And here I thought.pant Oh god..(moan)...faster...damn it...faster..oh..you..didn't want ..to uhhh..play!" One loud final grunt and Renji came all over his jeans.

Ichigo felt the wetness through Renji's pants and stopped his movements allowing the tattooed man to rest his head on Ichigo's sweat soaked chest. He smiled like a chesire cat as he took the band from Renji's hair, letting the long crimson strands drape over both their shoulder, sticking to them due to perspiration. Ichigo's fingers began to run through his long red locks as he whispered seductively into Renji's ear, "What's a'matter Renji? Don't tell me your tired already?"

Renji lifeted his head slightly to glance down at the boy beneath him. "What, are you gonna' start bitchin' that you didn't have any fun? Don't worry Strawberry, I haven't forgot 'bout c'ha." He slowly sat up, straddling Ichigo's hips. "You don' think I can feel "it" poking in to my leg."

Ichigo grimaced at how hard Renji made him. His pants were tight. He needed release. "Are you gonna sit there like an idiot, or are ya gonna help me?" he spat, trying to control his needs, wanting Renji to make the first move.

Renji gave an unconvincing sigh and rolled his eyes. "Do I have to do everything around here?" He smiled wickedly as he grabbed Ichigo's hardened member and squeezed. Ichigo let out and enormous moan and closed his eyes, enjoying every second of pleasure Renji was giving him.

Enjoying the orange-haried boys groans, Renji began to pump faster until Ichigo exploded, leaving his pants and Renji's hand incredibly wet. Renji took his hands off Ichigo and laid back down on top of him. He enjoyed the relaxing movements of Ichigo's chest as it went up and down with his breathing. Renji and Ichigo both shut their eyes and drifted soundly off to sleep, still in a awkward position.

A few feet away from the two unconscious bodies a middle-aged woman and her 5 year old son stepped out from behind the tree that was shielding them. "That never happens in public." she whispered to herself, mouth still agape in awe and joy having seen all of Renji and Ichigo's actions.

Sucking his lollipop and looking at his mother, he questioned, "Mommy, why is that tattoo man on top of the weird orange-haired one?'

Ignoring her son's comment, the lady continued to stare. "Damn it!" she said loudly, but not loud enough to wake the boys. " On all the days to forget my camera!" Her son was about to ask another question when they heard the sound of leaves rustling so they turned around to investigate. Out of the bushes appeared a strange man with a green striped hat and traditional Japanese sandals.

He smiled as he casually walked up to the woman holding up a large, old looking camera. "Don't worry," Urahara said in an evil way glancing back at the two sweaty men still laying on the ground. "I'll make copies!"

The End

A/N I want to dedicate my first lime story to Mikon-chan and lilpsyco because they are just so amazing. Like I said this is my first guy/ guy story, and lime story. I felt weird writing this at first but when I finished i felt stangley full-filled. Please no flames but please review and let me know what you think. Thank You. Ritsu

Lilpsyco- Awe your dedicating it to me an Miko eyes tear up Thats so sweet! Oh and I finished fixing the mis-spelled words . . . At least I'm pretty sure I did.

Ritsu-I love you lilpsyco, you are my hero!!!


End file.
